


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [3]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Gang Member Hoya, Gang Member Sungjong, Hojong-centric, Hopeful Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Break Up, This is really sad, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "You know,there was a time that I would have died for you Sungjong."
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751164





	Untitled

**7:15 PM**

If you had told Howon four years ago that Sungjong,the cute boy with anime like eyes that he'd started dating in his last year of high school,would one day be on top of Howon,tearfully hold a gun to the older boy's head,Howon would've laughed and told you to stop screwing around.

Too bad that actually came true.And is currently happening right now.


End file.
